Papéis
by Lady-simplyme
Summary: (Fanfic feita para o Concurso Crush) Ela via o seu sonho ser realizado por outra pessoa.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto não me pertence._

_Nota: Fanfic feita para o Concurso Crush. _

**_Papéis_**

À distância Sakura via uma outra garota realizar um dos seus maiores sonhos.

Ela deveria desviar os olhos. Não conseguia. Tentava prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa do ambiente, mas acabava sempre voltando para o casal dançando no centro do salão. Sasuke tinha um braço a rodear a cintura de uma linda mulher, a sua outra mão com os dedos entrelaçados aos dela. O longo vestido branco cravejado em diamantes que a mulher usava realçava ainda mais a sua beleza angelical, pura, fazendo-a se parecer uma princesa, e toda a sua elegância era espelhada em Sasuke. Eles formavam o casal perfeito, e os olhares e sorrisos que trocavam enquanto dançavam deixavam transparecer que ambos sabiam disso.

As pessoas que abriram espaço no centro do salão para a exibição do casal suspiravam, sonhadoras, admiradas com a incrível compatibilidade dos dois. Sasuke conduzia a mulher com fluidez e naturalidade, girando-a pelo salão, fazendo com que o vestido branco dela esvoaçasse e lhe desse a aparência de um personagem de fantasia.

Sakura tomou um gole da sua bebida. Queria gritar à plenos pulmões que aquilo era uma farsa, que eles não eram um casal, muito menos perfeito. Tudo era apenas parte da missão para a qual ela e Sasuke foram contratados: proteger a dama de branco durante o seu baile de gala tradicional da cidade. Era só por isso que ele dançava com ela, para protege-la de perto, e não porque estava apaixonado. Era por isso que ele a olhava dentro dos olhos e sorria discretamente para ela. Era _apenas _por isso que ele a puxou para ainda mais perto de si, ganhando mais suspiros e murmúrios de fascinação do público.

Era tudo uma encenação – a encenação de algo que Sakura sempre sonhou em realizar.

Então, por que ela se sentia assim? Por que tinha tanta vontade de chorar se sabia que aquilo não era real? Nunca em toda a sua vida sentira tanta inveja de uma pessoa quanto sentiu, naquele momento, daquela bela dama de branco, e por algo tão simples. Sakura não cobiçava a fortuna, prestígio nem a óbvia beleza dela: tudo o que ela queria era ter os braços de Sasuke ao redor de si, vê-lo sorrir e olhar daquele jeito apenas para ela, sentir o calor do corpo dele e os seus dedos entre os dele, exatamente como ele fazia com uma outra mulher.

A música, enfim, acabou, para o imensurável alívio de Sakura, e o casal encerrou a sua apresentação no meio do salão em meio a uma chuva de aplausos e assobios. Sakura era a única que permaneceu de braços cruzados, segurando a bebida.

A mulher da branco beijava a bochecha do seu falso companheiro quando os olhares se encontraram: os de Sakura, verdes, semicerrados e inundados de lágrimas tolas, e os dele com um sorriso forçado. Ele não queria estar ali, ela sabia, e os olhos dele apenas confirmaram esse fato. Não estaria ali, dançando e se expondo, se não tivesse sido designado para tal. Ele apenas cumpria a sua missão e, mesmo ciente de tudo isso, Sakura não conseguia evitar se sentir imensamente triste.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e limpou uma lágrima que teimosamente escapou. Estava sendo infantil – ou melhor, estava voltando a ser a adolescente que Sasuke sempre repudiou. Não deveria sentir ciúmes dele. Quantas vezes havia dito a si mesma que o havia esquecido? Ela sempre tivera certeza de que conseguira relegar Sasuke ao posto de _apenas amigo _ao invés de _amor da sua vida_. Os seus sentimentos, entretanto, confrontavam diretamente essa evolução que ela sempre acreditou ter conseguido.

A banda recomeçou a tocar, e todos os casais do salão tiveram permissão para dançarem em conjunto.

"Poderia me conceder a honra de uma dança, senhorita?" um homem qualquer a pediu, tirando-a dos seus devaneios.

Sakura olhou por cima do ombro dele e encontrou o encarar de Sasuke, que tinha um braço ainda envolto na cintura da mulher. A sua expressão antes sorridente se fechou quando viu a sua companheira de time ser cortejada por outro.

_Ele não queria estar ali._

Sakura olhou para o desconhecido na sua frente com uma mão estendida, aguardando a sua resposta. Ele era bonito, ela concluiu, mas não a atraia. Tinha olhos azuis magníficos, mas que jamais poderia ser comparados ao do homem que continuava a olhá-la do outro lado do salão.

Ela sorriu apertado. "Sinto muito, mas temo que terei que recusar."

Ele também sorriu e pegou a mão dela para beijar o seu dorso. Ela ergueu os olhos. Sasuke ainda a fitava. "Permita-me ressaltar o quão bela a senhorita está esta noite. Espero que possa dar-me outra oportunidade em um futuro próximo."

Sakura apenas assentiu e ele foi embora, voltando a deixa-la sozinha no canto do salão. Procurou Sasuke com os olhos. A mulher de branco abraçava o pescoço dele e o beijava na bochecha.

Ela sentiu o ar lhe escapar e engoliu em seco. Precisava sair dali. Uma sensação de claustrofobia sufocava-a, fazendo-a perder o foco do cenário ao seu redor.

Pegou mais uma taça do que quer que fosse que o garçom servia e se apressou para a varanda, esbarrando na multidão e ignorando as reclamações.

Ela não sabia como, mas as suas pernas bambas a levaram para um lugar reservado, escuro, ideal para que ela pudesse ficar longe de tudo e de todos. Queria derramar o restante das lágrimas que ameaçava cair, mas elas foram esbarradas no seu orgulho. Estava sendo tola e uma completa amadora. Não podia se permitir desviar da missão – e a missão era a mulher que, quer queira, quer não, estava nos braços de Sasuke.

Ela respirou fundo e ajeitou o seu vestido preto longo. Tinha que voltar para o salão e agir como uma perfeita kunoichi. Treinara muitos anos e arduamente para estar onde estava; não podia colocar o seu currículo e, principalmente, a vida de outra pessoas em risco por conta de um ciúme sem cabimento.

Determinada, ela se virou para retomar o seu posto.

E se deparou com Sasuke.

Ela não teve tempo para mais nada além de arregalar os olhos e soltar um arfar de surpresa antes que ele a beijasse. Ele segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos, como se quisesse mantê-la no lugar – ela não seria louca de se afastar dele – e beijou-a profundamente, encostando-a na parede atrás dela e pressionando o seu corpo contra o dela.

Ela ainda estava tentando compreender o que tinha acontecido quando ele desgrudou os seus lábios do dela e sussurrou contra a sua boca vermelha e aberta em surpresa.

"Você."

E saiu, deixando-a recuperar o fôlego.

Xxxx

A.N.: Essa não era o que eu originalmente tinha preparado para o Concurso Crush. Entretanto, eu perdi o meu computador e tudo o que tinha nele – inclusive a história que tinha preparado inicialmente. Tive que fazer essa oneshot em menos de meia hora... E aqui está. Espero que gostem!

Eu gostaria de agradecer a SamyUchiha por ter tido me dado a oportunidade de participar e espero que tenha retribuído o seu convite à altura. Sinto muito se infringi alguma regra! Esse é o meu primeiro concurso e eu não sei se estava fazendo algo errado...


End file.
